


Chaperones

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [542]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Multi, rarepairathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: soniabigcheese askedHope I'm not too late here. How about John and Brains connecting over their unconventional companions ... MAX and EOS?





	Chaperones

“So this is a thing that is actually happening?”

Brains sipped his drink to save him from having to answer straight away.  He’s settled them in a little nook on the second level, overlooking the main floor. Below them, EOS’ glowing ring flashed and spiraled.  Her volume was turned down low, so they couldn’t hear what she said, and probably wouldn’t have understand it anyway, but it made MAX spin excitedly in a tight circle.

“Yes,” John agreed, shifting to produce a silver flask out of his breast pocket.  “My AI code and your AI bot are actually on a date.  That we are chaperoning.”  He dumped half the flask into his coffee and set it on the table before lifting his now thoroughly adulterated coffee cup.  “Na Zdorovie,” he saluted Brains before gulping half the cup, wincing at the dual burn.

Brains looked into his own cup, at the flask, then over the railing to where MAX was now crouched before EOS’ screen, his forelimbs folded in a posture that was nothing more that…. _enraptured_.

The flask made a dull chiming noise as it bumped off the rim of Brains’ own cup.  “Salaamat,” he toasted John in return.  The whiskey burned his sinuses and Brains had to fight the urge to cough for a moment.  “At least,” he said, juggling his cup back into its saucer.  “They didn’t insist on a double date after all.”  

John coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly.  “Strong whiskey,” he said weakly, waving Brains back down from where he’d half-risen from his seat. 

Brains watched him a moment longer before sitting back, satisfied.  “Did you give EOS a talk about inappropriate code swapping?” he asked, grinning as John burst out coughing again.

“You bastard, you waited until I took a sip,” John set his cup back in its saucer with a rattle, feeling the heat of the whiskey all the way to his toes now.  He coughed again, a more deliberate clearing of his throat.  “Maybe…I’ve always wanted to know how you solved the code conflict on the matrices layer, EOS is such a mishmash..”

Brains pulled over his tablet as below them, MAX highfived where EOS’s ring hovered in its hologram.


End file.
